


Leave me alone

by RetroDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, M/M, Stubborn, Swearing, drunk, joshler - Freeform, tylers an angry little bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroDun/pseuds/RetroDun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph was a stubborn drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know why i wrote this but I did so I might as well post it.

Tyler Joseph was a stubborn drunk.

He gets so caught up on a plan or idea that he wants to do that if anyone messes with that or tries to take it from him he goes straight to shouting and throwing a tantrum, sometimes he even starts crying which just makes me feel like a dick but because of all this our crew seems to think that I’m the only one capable of handling him and calming him down.

“Tyler, Hun we have to go home now” I tried as firmly as I possibly could which was quite hard considering he’s sitting at the bar completely fascinated by how ‘weird’ his fingers are, cute little giggles are leaving his mouth as his drunken babbling continues.

“But Jooooosh, Jish, Baby, Spooky Jim, I’m not ready to gooooo” he whines trying the puppy dog eyes ploy on me, if we really didn’t have to go it would’ve worked and I would of given in to his cute tactics. I reached forward and rested my arm lightly on the boys shoulders, gently I tried to pull him forward and coax him off of the bar stool.

“Come on now babe, you can look at your finger when we’re back at the hotel” I mused, trying not to lose my serious edge and start laughing at his drunken stupidity.  
Tyler’s face suddenly dropped and his little fits of giggles had now dried up leaving him staring at me blankly.

“I’m NOT leaving!” he says sternly trying to eye me down and slightly thrashing around in his seat causing a scene in the middle of the bar, luckily there weren’t too many bystanders around to witness it.

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair exasperatedly, slightly tugging at the ends in frustration and dragging the palms of my hands across my face.

“Ty, please we really need to go” Tyler slammed his fists down onto the bar. This shocked me enough to warrant myself jumping back from him slightly like a skittish animal. Incoherent swear words were muttered under Tyler’s breath before his face became hard as a rock. I slowly and cautiously step forward again to nudge him softly and maybe shake a little bit of sense into him. He stayed stone cold and just eyed me off, eyes slightly hazed over from the effects of the alcohol.

“Hey, hey it’s alright bud, the hotel will be just as fun!” I struggled helplessly trying to reason with him but in this state he was like an infant with an extensive vocabulary of swear words under his belt.

“IM NOT GOING!” Tyler aggressively shouts out, his eyes blazing holes through me and pouting his bottom lip out in a form of defiance, I couldn’t take any of this seriously because Tyler was just too damn adorable for his own good. I mean come on he’s actually trying to look mean whilst pouting out his lips, how cute is that!

Just talking wasn’t working so I move in towards him and gently ran my hand across his cheek making sure to linger ever so slightly, as my hand reached the base of his neck I entwined my fingers into the little curls of hair sticking out and softly rubbed circled in an attempt to entice him to come with me.

“NO” Tyler tries to push me back, which doesn’t do much considering how tiny he is but I appreciate the attempt. He crosses his arms over his chest protectively “Don’t use your pretty face and charm to make me leave” his sentences were gradually slurring together into long drabbles of disjointed words. I held back my laughter and smiled lightly at his compliment to the prettiness of my face, I’d be a tad more flattered if he wasn’t acting like a child that wasn’t getting the lollipop he really wanted but I’ll take what I can get. His eyes began to flutter shut every now and again but he wasn’t letting this waver the intense look he was sending my way.

Puffing the air out of my lungs I give into his childish ways and glare back at him, causing a standoff between the two of us. Neither daring to blink. “I love you, Ty but I’m done playing the nice guy here” My eyes stay fixated on his and before he can register my movements I’m already wrapping my arms around the small man’s waist and throwing him over my shoulder as gently as I can.

“FUCKING FIGHT ME DUN!” Tyler yells madly thrashing around on my shoulders trying to break free from my grip around his waist. He struggles more and I tighten my arms around him and before I can even process what is happening I hear sniffles close to my ear.

“Are you kidding me Tyler, You’re crying?” I sigh and feel a small twinge of pain in my chest knowing that he’s crying because of me but I don’t let it get to me too much because I know he’s drunk and irrational.

“I – I just wanted to stay” he hiccups and tries to lift my shirt up from my torso to dry his tears on.

“I’m sorry babe, I love you but we really have to go back to the hotel” I say soothingly trying to calm the boy on my shoulders, I loosen my arms slightly in case I was hurting him and I begin walking him out still over my shoulder hoping he stays this calm.

I spoke too soon and Tyler began to writhe around, punching at my torso and blindly kicking his legs around wildly and successfully landing a few of them into my back. “FUCK YOU JOSHUA, IM NOT LEAVING” the struggling and squirming continues as he desperately tries to break free from my arms. I laugh to myself because Tyler is the nicest guy I know and wouldn’t even hurt a fly. I’d love to see him try and fight me.

“I’ve got drummer arms love, you aren’t going anywhere.”


End file.
